Muted Down
by KoolGuyXYZ
Summary: How did Mrs. Hughes and Sweet Tune lose their voices? Well, it had something to do with fireworks, and loads of fireworks. Rated K for some mild but offensive foul language. Oneshot.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Mr. Peabody, Sherman, Mrs. Hughes, Sweet Tune, or anything related to Dreamworks. Otherwise, I'd be the Queen of Sheba.**

* * *

 _Shake, shake, shake. Tap, tap._ Mr. Peabody and Sherman were experimenting on what kinds of special fireworks they would use for the finale of their show. Mr. Peabody carefully mixed up the ingredients, made his measurements, and then... "Voila," he yelled. "This should be exactly what we need for the finale of our upcoming show!"

Sherman gleefully exclaimed, raising his hands up in the air and "Woo hoo! This is so exciting!"

(A/N: Sherman, this is not going to be so great, just telling you.)

Sherman quipped back, "Um, who is this, God? Mr. Peabody? Because this isn't funny!"

(A/N: I'm the author, you silly goose!)

"SHUT! IT! YOU!"

(A/N: How rude!)

"Someone please wake me up from this nightmare."

Mr. Peabody reassured Sherman, "Do not worry, son. This is not a nightmare. This is a strange anomaly that I… can't explain?!"

(A/N: Okay, for the rest of this fanfiction, I'll leave you alone.)

Mr. Peabody sighed in relief, put on his safety goggles, got his firework lighting Rube Goldberg machine out, and tightened his bowtie. Sherman ran to the table with lightning speed, watching in anticipation as the fireworks were about to be tested. Then came Sweet Tune on his flying carpet, looking on as the prototype fireworks were about to be tested. Mrs. Hughes wheeled in on her desk, also quite anxious for the testing of the fireworks.

Mr. Peabody gently rested his finger on the Staples button, getting ready to press it. He announced, "Are you ready to witness a prototype testing of historical proportions, guys?"

Sherman excitedly said, "YESYESYESYESYES!"

Sweet Tune childishly squealed, "Oh yes please!"

Mrs. Hughes, though she was genuinely excited, prosaically and seriously answered, "Yes."

Steve, the cameraman, turned on his camera to film this historical breakthrough.

Mr. Peabody pressed the button. The speaker at the bottom of the "That Was Easy" button was replaced by a better, louder speaker, so when it uttered the Staples slogan, a glass jar filled with stones, bones, and yak fat broke from the sound, and all the stuff pressed a few keys on a piano set up below the raised platform the jar was on. The discordant sound startled a caged canary, which started chirping wildly at the sound and flying around the cage, rocking it back and forth. The cage hit a catapult, causing to fire a mini action figure of Mr. Peabody onto the backside of a miniature Trojan horse, which started rolling and crashed into a Lego scale replica of the city of Troy, which sent the bricks flying. The Lego bricks flew into a chain of dominoes, which knocked down a steel replica of the Eiffel Tower, which fell onto and pressed a button. Out from the two sides of the metal box where the button was situated came two robotic hands, which rubbed the mini Eiffel Tower onto a piece of flint. This lit the end of the fuse of the firework. The flame inched up to the fireworks, slowly but surely.

Mr. Peabody, backing up, warned everyone, "Back up, everyone! These are-"

The only other person who had backed up was Sherman when the fireworks launched to the ceiling. The fireworks exploded in orange, red, blue, purple, and ultra indigo. (A/N: Ultra indigo is a fictional color in the sci-fi TV series _Eureka_ and has the power to decelerate other photons and distort time.) Mrs. Hughes struggled to escape, but being stuck to a desk limited her movement, so she was struck by the fireworks. And Sweet Tune was on a flying carpet, but the firework caught up to him. It blew up on him, so he went down.

Mr. Peabody and Sherman stared at the chaos of the penthouse. Mr. Peabody's Time Travel Stories chair was wrecked. The windows were destroyed. The couches were on fire.

Mr. Peabody hugged Sherman, sadly saying "At least it wasn't you, Sherman. Good thing you are still here with me."

Sherman petted Mr. Peabody, replying in a despondent voice, "And I'm so glad I didn't lose you, Mr. Peabody."

Mrs. Hughes grunted in disappointment with the failure of the experiment. If she hadn't lost her voice, she'd have been complaining about it.

Mr. Peabody and Sherman simultaneously muttered, "Phew- Wait, what?"

Sweet Tune simply played on his flute, _wah wah waaaah_.

Adopted father and adopted son again said at the same time, "WHAT?!"

Mrs. Hughes and Sweet Tune lost their voices because of the fireworks. It must have had something to do with that weird ultra indigo pigment. Mr. Peabody just stared in absolute confusion.

The intelligent canine scientist told the cameraman "Hey! We're experiencing technical difficulties! Stop filming! STOP! FILMING!"

He then turned to Sherman and said, trying to inject some humor into the situation "At least it wasn't you, Sherman, or the world would never know your great singing voice!"

Sherman said back to Mr. Peabody, also humorously, "At least it wasn't you, Mr. Peabody, or the world would have lost your cringy puns!"

Complaints filled the penthouse from downstairs, including from Christine, who yelled, "I like to get loud, but not THIS loud!"

Mrs. and Mr. Yakamora complained, "Hey, now Kenny's crying and there's a huge flood!"

Mr. Hobson shouted, "No fireworks in the building!"

Rocky complained, "You scared me so much my fur nearly fell off!"

Bullwinkle yelled, "My antlers! They're broken!"

"You're too noisy!"

"You are a disgrace!"

"This is breaking the law!"

"This stinks!"

"MY ANTLERS!"

Mr. Peabody turned around to the cameraman, though the camera wasn't filming anymore, and said, "Well, I guess it's time to _mute_ the weirdness down!"

Sherman rolled on the floor laughing, and then said, "I don't get it."


End file.
